Stolz Maryoku (IBs)
Stolz Maryoku was the son of Vandenreich Emperor Juhabach and younger half-brother to the current head of the Maryoku Clan, he became the prodigy for the Kidō Corps from a very young age and in a short amount of time became the Vice Kidō Chief of the Kidō Corps, he was revealed to be a son of Juhabach and due to his place in the nobility he could not be openly killed and was instead discreetly handed over to 12th Squad Captain Dément Connaissance to be experimented on while the official story was that he had escaped or disappeared. Stolz and his sister were the first Hollowfied Test Subjects to be discovered by Juhabach whom he transformed back into their humanoid forms, Stolz was also important in locating the remaining Hollowfied Test Subjects who had also become immortal thanks to the Fracta, in the Invisible Bane series it was revealed that Stolz was notably the strongest of the Unsichtbare Herren and could catch a Getsuga Tenshō with one finger and flick the energy blast away with a dismissive gesture of that finger. Biography Destiny Juhabach had a lot of trust in his son and due to the powers that he evidently gave off which was similar to the one predicted in the Prophecy, many Quincy believe that the Fracta are the Holy stones spoken about in the Prophecy passed down from a wise man in the early days of the Quincies, Soul Society sees Stolz as part of the Prophecy however their version states that he is the King of the Dead and an unnatural abomination to the Natural Order that will one day kill the Soul King and destroy everything to remake it as he sees fit. Personality and traits Stolz was originally a kind and timid youth who came to believe that everyone had a good side, however after awakening his powers during the time after his experimentation and being saved by Juhabach, he became distant and withdrawn but no less intelligent or commanding. He additionally became cunning and strategic, enjoying the little schemes that made up his life and usually not telling anyone of them - least of all Neid who had schemes and plots of her own, he sometimes made grandiose appearances which he used his powers to dominate affairs and announced that he does not enjoy pointless battles especially if the primary objective has been completed. Stolz came to believe that Death is Salvation and believes that by killing someone he is saving them from the pain of life, that death is peace, and that he desires to give everyone the peace of death and this comes about should Stolz be drawn into conflict. Regardless of his reasons Stolz has shown to be a decisive leader, ruling through respect and only inspiring fear when someone openly works towards their goals, thus betraying him personally. Physical Appearance Stolz originally had long blond hair that moved out in long strands, after awakening his powers however his golden hair became dyed black due to the infusion of Hollow-like Spiritual energy that became the source of his power, he has pure blue eyes and a lithe figure that isn't made of so much muscle rather than superior height. Stolz wears long black robes and sandals on his feet, around his neck is a star-shaped pendant, this Quincy-like Pendant is actually the dormant state of Stolz's Resurrección which generates out from the Pendant and appears on his body and is described as both a "pseudo Resurrección" and his Spirit Weapon. Powers & Abilities *'Genius Skill' - Stolz may not be exactly as scientifically intelligent as Sōsuke Aizen however he has the same apparent genius intellect as him when it comes to direct combat and the manipulation of those loyal to him, Stolz was described as the second Sōsuke Aizen when in combat and matched every attack that Aizen used against him with elegant ease and dismissive actions, when forced into full combat he uses the full power of his Zanpakutō, Resurrección and Fracta Acerbus to great effect on his enemies. Trivia *The word Stolz is the German word for "Pride". *The word Maryoku is a Japanese word for "Magical Power". Category:Hollow Category:Shinigami Category:Quincy Category:Arrancar